Divination Mishaps
by Lilly flower forever
Summary: When Ron actually sees something in Divination, he suddenly has to go tell Draco what he saw. The outcomes are hilarious and maybe, Divination isn't that bad after all and isn't pointless. Read to know more!


Divination Mishaps

 **Hey there peeps! It is very nice to see you again! This story occurred to me when I was reading a Scorose story… Then I wondered what would happen if Ron and Draco knew what was going to happen. Here is the result of my wondering and my craziness…**

…

Ron sighed loudly as he and Harry made their way to their Divination class, they were late again. "Bloody hell." He muttered. "Can't believe we are still doing this subject!" Ron complained.

Harry nodded in agreement. "I know. Let's not do this next year. I am getting sick of the constant 'signs of death' as she thinks it is. What rubbish."

Ron laughed. "It's all a bunch of useless stuff. Wonder what we are doing today?"

Shrugging Harry said, "No idea. But knowing Professor Trelawney, 'the fates informed her that this was what we were doing.'" Harry imitated their teacher's far-away dreamy voice.

The two boys reached the entrance to the stuffy Divination classroom, they were not as late as they thought they were. A couple of people were still trickling in. They quickly climbed up and took a seat near the back of the classroom. "Great. Crystal balls again." Ron muttered under his breath.

Harry sighed and pulled his crystal ball closer, Ron still grumbling about Divination. Reluctantly, Ron stared into his crystal ball and tried to decipher the shapes he saw swirling in its depths. "Harry!" he gasped suddenly. "I see _me_ in it!" Ron cried out disbelievingly.

Harry looked up from his crystal ball he had been staring intently at. "What?"

"Bloody hell, I need to go tell Malfoy!" Ron yelled, standing up and grabbing his books.

Harry looked confused as Ron ran out of the room. "Why does he feel the need that he has to tell Malfoy, of all people, that he saw himself in a crystal ball?" Harry murmured quietly to himself.

Harry jumped up out of his seat, and, abandoning his crystal ball, followed after Ron. "Wait for me, Ron!" Harry called.

"Can't" Ron yelled back just as he collided with someone.

Looking up he saw that it was exactly the scowling Slytherin he needed. "Watch where you are going, Weasel!" He spat just as Harry caught up to the pair.

"Malfoy," He puffed. "Apparently Ron needs to tell you something." Harry explained, helping Ron up from the floor.

Ron nodded. "Uh huh!" He glanced at Harry. "Well… We just had Divination and do you know what I saw in my crystal ball?"

Draco sighed impatiently. "Hurry up Weasley. I don't have all day and you are wasting my free period."

"Well, I saw the future!" Ron exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well done, Weasley, you finally found out what Divination is all about." He commented sarcastically.

He turned to leave but Ron called out, "No! Wait!"

Draco sighed heavily again and turned back around, arms crossed and a bored expression on his face. "I saw…" Ron hesitated here.

"Out with it Weasley."

"I saw my daughter and your son get married!" Ron said in a rush.

Both Harry and Draco stood there, shocked still with disbelief, until Harry cracked up laughing and Draco yelled out, "What?!"

"We were there too. And you were actually being _nice_!" Ron continued.

Draco stared at him like he had lost his head then turned around and stormed off. "Well, that's what I saw." Ron shrugged.

MANY YEARS LATER

"Wow. Just, wow." Harry muttered, watching as a happy Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley got married.

Ron looked like he couldn't believe his eyes. His prediction actually came true! Draco was looking slightly green but came up to talk to Harry anyway. "I can't believe I am actually saying this, but for once in his life the Weasel was right!" He exclaimed.

Harry laughed. "You know, all those years ago when Ron told us what he saw in that crystal ball, I would never have guessed it to actually come true! Nor did I believe that you would actually be nice to us. Yet here we are, talking civilly and acting… like friends."

Draco smirked. "Well things change and now Ron and I are sort of related." He gasped suddenly. "I'm related to a Weasel!"

"And I'm now related to a ferret." Came Ron's voice from behind them.

Harry sighed. "Some things never change…"

…

 **Yay! My happy random fic is done!**

 **Have a happy 26** **th** **of June! Or a Happy Lilly Flower Forever's 1** **st** **Fanfiction Anniversary! I cannot believe that I have been on Fanfiction for a WHOLE YEAR!**

 **I'm happy and people are awesome, just saying.**


End file.
